VA meets the cullensWhich Vampire is which?
by Ash-Bookworm113
Summary: THE VA PEOPLE DECIDE TO GO ON A 'FAMILY' HOLIDAY;SO DO THE CULLENS WHEN THEY MEET ROSE THINKS THEY ARE STRIGOI. ESME SEE'S ROSE TRAINING AND IS HORRIFIED. WILL THEY LIVE AKWARDLY TOGETHER OR WILL THEIR SECRETS BE REVEALED? R
1. Chapter 1

VA meets the Cullen's which vampire is which? Chapter 1

**This is my first Vampire Academy story so if you think the writing style is wrong than I'm sorry. This is when rose and dimirti are together and he has been transformed back from strigoi. Rose, lissa, christen, Adrian , eddie and mia are all taking teaching posts at a academy after their holiday which is why lissa insisted they travel as a family instead of moroi and guardians. Christen and lissa are married and eddie and mia are getting married next yr. rose and dimitri are getting married after the holiday. **

****I may not put capitals on all the names by accident.*sorry***

Rose pov:

"….wake up rose , c'mon today's the day!" rose groaned and tried to cover her head with the pillow , only to find it had been taken off her. " Lissa.." she begged" just 2 more hours"

Lissa took a deep breath and yelled "YOU GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW ROSE! YOU PROMISED TO BE A GOOD GUARDIAN SO GET UP AND GUARD!" Rose opened her eyes to see a very pissed off lissa glaring at her. " what day is it?"she asked lissa s jaw dropped" you don't know?" she asked completely shocked" it's the first day of our vacation!" she squealed," so get up" rose fell out of bed " wait a sec. I thought that was tomorrow so I didn't pack" she explained wellc'mon I'll help and lissa pulled out 2 suitcases and started filling them with roses clothes. She set out a nice pair of factory ripped denim 3-quarter pants and a black t-shirt with fake diamonds sewn around the neckline along with a sleek black pair of running shoes and a small amount of gold jewwlery rose looked cool and comfortable. When lissa had finished throwing things into the suitcases she passed them to rose and they went down stairs." Hey comrade" she said to dimitri "why'd you leave? It was lonely in bed" he chuckled" I'm sorry, I had to help cook." At that rose perked up and sniffed the air eggs?" she guessed dimitri laughed and led her into the kitchen where he served her a large pklate of eggs an bacon.

**This is more of an intro than a chapter an I'm sorry if my chapters are a little short. **

**(o) (o) the hypnotic eyes are telling you to press the bright blue review button~~~press the button~~press it I say! **

**I'll give u a new chapter if I have more than 2 reviews. The best reviewer will get a sneak peek at chapter 2 before any one else!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2; **

**This is for you vampirebookaddict. ~u wrote the BEST and ONLY review .**

**. Thanks for reviewing! **

**p.s. I write MOM but I'm Australian so I really say MUM. If I do both spellings I'm very sorry.**

**Bella glared at Alice "what do you mean we are going to a forest in the rocky mountains!" she said in a deathly quiet voice **

"**if you think I'm gonna let my girl stay here ALONE!with no protection except the wolves and Charlie you are seriously mistaken!" alice sighed bella you and Edward need a bit of space. She is as big as a 17 year old. She is up at the stage where she just wants time with her boyfriend!" alice explained. Just then jake and Renesmee walked in laughing and kissing. They stopped very quickly once they relised they weren't alone. "um….hi mom" she said blushing. And they ran out side laughing. "see what I mean argued alice "even ask Edward he has been giving her more freedom so that she doesn't feel suffocated. Hasn't he told you this. "um….." bella didn't want to admit that he HAD given her a talk about that. **

**Alice tried again" we'll be in a mansion with 10 master bedrooms! You can do what ever you like with Edward for as LONG as you like….." she said enticingly finally bella gave in. "fine, but only because I'm sick of deer and I want to try some more mountain lion!" than she waltzed out to complain to Edward. **

**Rose POV **

**Rose was on the plane on the way to the rocky mountains she had just got back into the bed after going to the bathroom." I hate flying long distance" rose grumbled " the bathrooms are shit!" **

**Dimitri chuckled and pulled her closer to his chest "stop moving Roza" he complained" you are the only good part about sleeping on plane beds" rose straddled him and gave him a very deep and sensual kiss . "wake up " we'll be there in 20 minutes and I can't wait to share a master bedroom with you" she said suggestively. He groaned "Roza only you could make me wake up like that" and he stood up to go to the bathroom. **

"**Edward if we get lost one more time in this stupid forest I am going to give alice the lecture of a lifetime" grumbled bella. "I'm sick to death of running in circles after my crazy sister.!" **

**Edward chuckled don't worry bella alice is posisitve about the route now. **

"**we're here "yelled alice. "finally now lets get to that master bedroom" and Edward laughed as she pulled him after her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**URGENT! **

**Please help me! **

**I am at a block in my stories and I need ideas! **

**I am going to drop 2 of my stories. **

**I have a poll on my profile please pick the story you want me to keep writing! **

**If u want me to keep writing a story and you have voted on the poll please private message me ideas! **

**I may continue more than 1 if I get enough ideas! **

**Please help! **

**~~Ash~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! All my readers I apologise for the horrifying delay! I would hate me for waiting that long and today when I finally figured out how to view my reviews I was touched! I am begging forgiveness and since I cleaned out my room I have to go and search through folders of paper to find these stories! I will prevail! **

**I will make sure that I update even if it kills my school grades and gets me detention for doing this at school! (Okay-maybe I'll not completely kill my grades but you get the point :P) **

**pls don't fret anymore and I thank you all with all my heart for the reviews!**


End file.
